Continuous casting mold oscillating units must be capable of operating at different speeds since the speed of oscillation varies for different cross sectional sizes of the cast strand. Heretofore, in order to change the mold oscillating speed, it has been necessary to change the drive shaft by installing one with a different eccentricity. Such work is time consuming and it requires the stocking of many drive shafts with different eccentricities.